


Survivor / I will Survive

by Rougetitan8199



Series: Outsiders One Shots [3]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Pony is gay, based off of glee, pony can sing, sick and tired of doing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: The gang watches Pony and the club do a number for the upcoming competition
Series: Outsiders One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022244
Kudos: 6





	Survivor / I will Survive

*2 Days later*

"What are you doing today? Dally asked

"We're just practicing for the upcoming competition." Pony explained as he was in the same position as he was 2 days ago, but this time his legs were in Soda's lap and everyone else was a row behind them and they were seated closer to the stage as they waited for everyone to show

"Competition!?" The gang exclaimed making pony put his fingers in his ear as he nodded

"It's no big deal." Pony said

"Are you telling us that or is it for you?" Johnny asked

"It's for me." Pony said with a small smile

"You'll be fine." Darry said 

Pony nodded as he laid his head back against the backrest.

"So what song are you doing?" Twobit asked

"We're doing a mash-up Destiny's Child Survivor and Gloria Gaynor's I will Survive. It isn't an easy process when choosing what lyrics to do and who's going to do them." Pony explained

He checked the time 2:54 PM, as soon as he did the doors opened and the glee club came in along with Mr. Jackson.

"POOONNNNNYYYYBOOOYYY!!!" Arcadia shouted

"Oh no." Pony muttered under his breath

The gang chuckled as they watched Pony being pulled up from his seat and into the aisle, then be pulled or mainly dragged to the stage as some of the members laughed at Pony. They watched as everyone took their places as the music began, one of the girls started singing softly and the dancing was slow. But it gradually got faster and they kept their eyes on Pony.

"I didn't think the kid could dance, especially this well." Steve said

"In the past 2 weeks, we're learning a lot more things about Pony than we ever did." Twobit said

They watched as Pony came towards the front of the stage and belted out the lyrics as he danced.

**_Oh now go, walk out the door_ **  
**_Just turn around now_ **  
**_'Cause your not welcome anymore_ **  
**_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_ **  
**_Did you think I'd crumble?_ **  
**_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_ **

The gang watched as a guy went over to Pony and put his one hand round Pony's waist and his arm stretched out, Pony doing the same thing as Marcus lead Pony backward a few steps, Pony did the same thing then dipped Marcus, Marcus then spun Pony and dipped Pony with one arm around his waist. Marcus got behind Pony and the members made the stronger symbol with their arms as they then moved so they were 2 arm lengths apart with hands grasping one another as Marcus pulled Pony towards him spinning Pony in the process, they both moved towards the back of the group to let the other glee members have their chance.

_**I'm a survivor (what?)** _  
_**I'm not gon' give up (what?)** _  
_**I'm not gon' stop (what?)** _  
_**I'm gon' work harder (what?)** _  
_**I'm a survivor (what?)** _  
_**I'm gonna make it (what?)** _  
_**I will survive (what?)** _  
_**keep on survivin' (what?)** _

Pony and everyone else spaced out on the stange and fell onto the floor as they all sang the last lyrics. The gang were in awe at how well they performed the song while dancing.

_**I will survive!** _


End file.
